El Mensaje Secreto para Steven
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Aquí manifiesta una conversación secreta que tiene Steven y su madre, las cosas que tiene que atravesar en el futuro, y bueno sera algo muy intenso en ese encuentro.


Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son de Rebecca Sugar, así que no me demanden, esto lo hago por diversión propia.

El Mensaje Secreto para Steven.

En la casa donde se encuentran las Gemas de Cristal, se encuentra Steven pensativo, luego de tener una ilusión de su madre, aun tiene muchas dudas al respecto, más que nada por la destrucción de Diamante Rosa, no sé porque lo hizo, cuando le habían dicho que ella amaba a todo, sin importar el aspecto de las cosas, las amaba, era muy dulce y tierna. Conoció hasta el almirante del Padre Fundador de Ciudad Playa, lo oriento, siempre quiso preservar esa vida, no solo eso, sino la libertad, ese libre albedrio de los humanos gozaban, deseaba que las gemas lo tuvieran. Lo importante era que cada una tuviera su sendero y su camino propio sin ningún tirano gobernando.

Aun así se ponía triste porque la imagen de su madre se distorsiono totalmente, le salían unas lágrimas, se dirigió a su cama pero algo le decía que entrara al centro del Templo de las Gemas de Cristal. Apareció un tipo de gema misteriosa que ilumino hacia la gema de Steven, el pobre chico no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que se quedara ahí. Apareció una mujer muy hermosa, cabello rosa y rizado, con una mirada triste. Empezó hablar con una ternura que no llego a comprender.

\- Steven mi querido niño, se que estas confundido por las decisiones que tome, pero no soy perfecta, trate de defender la tierra sea como sea.-bajo la mirada.- tuve que sacrificar muchas veces mis ideales, encerrar a Bismuto fue algo muy complicado para mi, amaba mucho a esa gema, quería que cumplirá sus sueños pero sus ideales se distorsionaron, perdió completamente su sendero, quería destruir a todas las gemas que apoyaban a las Diamantes y así como también a las demás gemas que no apoyaban su idea. –le salió una lagrima.-pero antes que iniciara esa batalla tuve que destruir a Diamante Rosa, tuve que hacerlo para que perdiera poder en las comunicaciones y en las gemas que controlaba, tenía que hacerlo porque iba a destruir la tierra y toda la vida que había.- levanto la mirada.- tú fuiste a una de las estaciones de ellas, y observaste que los humanos y las gemas no tenían ningún sufrimiento, pero estas no tenían ese libre albedrio. Que decidan lo que quieran hacer.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué destruiste a esa gema? Cuando amabas la vida…-dijo en voz baja.

\- En la guerra a veces la piedad y la misericordia no sirven de nada, tienes que ser fuerte y frio con ellos, porque esta no solo va destruirte si no a los que amabas, tenía que hacer eso, aunque posteriormente llore, hui de ahí con muchas ganas de destruirme a mi misma.-no pudo evitar llorar.- pero tú eres distinto, puedes cambiar las cosas, notaste que la espada que te herede no destruye las gemas, destruye su forma física, eso fue lo que decidí posteriormente de la destrucción de aquella Diamante, me dolió mucho pero era necesario. Las guerras no son nada dulces, matas o te matan, destruyes o te destruyen, no pensé en otra cosa que una líder debe de hacer. Recordar Steven tu eres lo más importante para mí. Tienes todo aquí, tienes a las tres gemas que protegí, no dejes de amarlas, tienes a tu padre, tienes a los habitantes de esta ciudad, ámalos, si lo haces soy yo amando a los demás, y yo amando, te lo dije en el video. Te amo Steven.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste esta responsabilidad?

\- No era la intención, pensé que la guerra había terminado, que las Diamantes se habían dado por vencidas, pero no, me equivoque, quería ceder mi vida por ti, porque amaba a tu padre, quería que tuvieras vida, que evolucionaras, que amaras, mira todo lo que ves, la vida de cada criatura, de cada ser humano, son tan sencilla pero al mismo tiempo complicada, no olvides hijo mío que soy parte de ti.

\- Madre, tienes tantas mentiras.

\- Lo hice para que tú mismo descubrieras los misterios de mi, defender a todos, defiende a tu familia, creo que tienes a alguien que amas y mucho, no olvides aquella persona.- pero volviendo a ello.-no justifico lo que hice pero la guerra es dura, se duro y frio cuando sea necesario, y se compasivo cuando veas esa honestidad, pero cuidado, ellos te pueden traicionar. No hay que confundir bondad con debilidad, tienes que mantener un equilibrio hijo mío.-dijo seriamente.

\- Madre hare lo que pueda por defender a todos, lo hare por ti y por todos los que has defendido.

\- Sé que lo harás hijo, me despido hijo este medio de comunicación será la última, quiero que sepas que te amo, cuando amas soy yo amando a todos y a ti.-dijo sonriendo.

Se desapareció Rose, mientras deja solo al pobre chico pero está seguro que estas batallas serán más duras y tiene que ser más fuerte, se dirige a su cama y termina por dormir, lo hace profundamente hasta que aparecen todos los que aman, eso incluye a Connie, la chica que más ama en el mundo y que haría lo que fuera por ella. Ahora tiene un pensamiento más fresco, no permitirá que sea débil, será mejor que su madre y mejor guerrero que Garnet.

Fin.

Comentarios Finales. me hubiera gustado este mensaje y no dejar mas dudas a Steven, ya estuvo sufriendo tantas cosas, tantos misterios y mentiras. Espero que les guste esto.


End file.
